Yugioh! Mirror Warrior
by lsonicsolano
Summary: A retelling of the YUGIOH! Series with another protagonist. I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

There are different ways to tell a story, and there are different ways to see yourself in a mirror. This story is a little different from the things you know. Are you enough open minded for it? Ready, set, DUEL!

**/For those who may not get the first phrase, Maria Kaiba is an alternate version of Seto Kaiba./**

Our story begins at Domino City, back at the 1990's decade. The people walked calmly, they had their lives and a new game was rising in popularity between children, adults and other people globally: Duel Monsters. Invented by Pegasus J. Crawford, this game was such a massive success. Soon, it would get even more popularity.

In Domino City High School, there was a student among them that shown certain reject to the people surrounding her. Her name was Maria Kaiba, she is the head of Kaiba Corp, an enterprise focused on toys and things. In classes, she was a complete genius, and in Duel Monsters she did not stay behind. She is the World Champion after all. People envy her skill a lot, and some try to challenge her, not being...successful to say the least.

It was middle day. She got a call from her associate, Pegasus J. Crawford. She answered. "Kaiba here. What do you want?" She answered with a pretty serious, almost hateful tone on her voice. "Kaiba girl! Hello! It's me, Pegasus!" He said with his usual, cheerful tone. "You see, I have a question for you. I wondered if the rules of Duel Monsters are fine to you" He said with a calm, showing that he was a worth business man. "I work with any Ruleset, Pegasus. However, if you wish to make an official, new ruleset I'll suggest you one:

The players must begin with 4000 life points. Unless they have a card that denies this, they only can have up to 7 cards on their hand. If a player wants to summon a level 5 or higher monster, this player must tribute. Level 5 and 6 need 1 monster, level 7 ayo 9 need 2 monsters, and level 10 or higher need 3 monsters..." and she continued explanining the rules with such detail. She knew the game like the palm of her hand. It was her favorite after all since she was a child.

"Wonderful! Such a marvelous ruleset you made, Kaiba girl!" He was pretty much excited. "I will implement it in the following tournaments ahead! Bye, bye Kaiba girl!" He finished the call. Maria sighed. "Such a bothersome he is. I will work on the Holograms this eve-" She got another call, it was her little brother, Mokuba. She showed a soft smile. "Kaiba here, how are you doing Mokuba?" "Jejejeje" There was a dark voice on the phone. Maria's eyes widened in fear. "Who are you? ANSWER!" She ordered as she stood up in anger. "Hello Ms. Kaiba. I may introduce myself once we meet in your stadium. You see, there is something I want from you: your company!" The voice said with arrogance. She walked to the girls' dressrooms as she heard the call. "I don't know who you are, but I won't give up without a fight!" She yelled to the phone. "Of course you would not, Ms. Kaiba. It would be boring. I heard your call, and it was pretty interesting. I will challenge you to a duel. We will leave your company and your brother alone if you win; but if you lose, your company will be mine!" He said.

"Understood" She replied simply and heard a phrase that made her curious. "If you win, but I doubt it, I will give you my most powerful card: an Egyptian God card!" She tried to answer but the phone call finished abruptly. She saved her phone and began to undress and wear her battle suit: a long, black, tight dress; long, black socks and dark boots with blue stripes on them. She also wore metal bracelets on her arms and a large, grey coat on her, almost looking like a cape. The belt on her waist had the Kaiba Corp. sign.

"Here I go, Mokuba" She said, one of the bags of her belt had her deck of cards: the legendary blue eyes white dragon deck. She ran up to Kaiba corp tower and entered inside it, getting quickly to the stadium. She saw a group of man covered in long cloaks, one of them holding her brother as this one was passed out. 'Mokuba... I am coming for you!' She thought as a man rose up. "You finally came" This one said. "I was at school, you garbage. Now I will show you that not even an 'Egyptian God' of yours means nothing to me!"She yelled as all the programs turned on and everything set for the duel.

"DUEL!" Both yelled as they were on their towers, Maria looked with anger to her enemy, this one began to laugh maniacally as the storm began to come...


	2. Chapter 2

The duel would begin, with 4000 lifepoints each player on the field. Each player drew from their decks 5 cards. "If you don't mind, Mr 'Oh I will beat you with a so-called Egyptian God', I will begin. My turn!" Maria Kaiba drew a card, having 6 cards on her hand. Her eyes showed a big surprise when she noticed she had a Kuriboh on her hand. "You..."

The memories flooded her mind as she looked to that card. Today, Maria had 18 years. 3 years ago, when she grew 15, she forgot her birthday totally due to a hard work session at Kaiba Corp. Mokuba also had a problem: what can you give to someone that can buy it all? The answer came to him almost inmediately.

"Maria!" She ran up to her as she looked to him. "What is it, Mokuba? Any problems?" Normally, she was pretty distant, almost hateful to people. Mokuba was the exception. This is because he was the only one she had as family, and the only one she cared about. "I bought you something!" He said as he gave her the Kuriboh card. "Happy birthday!" The smile on the kid had no price. Maria took the card and looked at it. 'A weak card, but my little brother meant this gift. If anyone was where he is, anyone would buy the strongest cards. However, with or without my position, not anyone buys a card like this.' She thought to herself and hugged him softly, like the caring sister she is. "Thank you, Mokuba. I will take care of this card"

The Kaiba girl returned to the present. "First, I summon in defense mode to my Lord of Dragons!" She summoned one of her monsters. "Then the flute of summoning dragons! When I have the Lord of Dragons on the field, I can use this card to summon up to 2 dragons from my hand, ignoring their summoning conditions! I will only summon one. Come, my most loyal beast, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The Lord of Dragons played the Flute, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared. "I set a card face down. That is the end of my turn!" with that turn, Maria had 3 cards on her hand remaining.

"How interesting, to think that those 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons, in your eyes, can defeat a God! How ridiculous of you to think that, Ms. Kaiba!" The enemy mocked. "Enough of your God chit-chat. Who are you and what the hell do you want?" She asked with a serious look on her face. "My name is Marik, I came to get your company to track down and destroy the Pharaoh that cursed me to live a hell of life!" The enemy yelled to her in anger.

"I am sorry, but if you wish to find a Pharaoh, you must be in a museum. Kaiba Corp only strives ahead, not to some mummies!" She sounded pretty despective. The enemy smirked. "My turn!" Marik drew a card. "First, magic card Infinite cards! We can have endless number of cards in our hand! Now, I summon in defense mode to revival Jam!" A jelly like monster on the field appeared. Maria was rather sceptical but she would not let her guard down. "Now, another Magic card! Card of safe return! When a monster of any side of the field survives, I can draw 3 cards. I set a card face down. That is all" Marik smirked. He had 2 cards on his hand.

"How weak of you to summon that. Is that your God? Tch. My turn!" The Kaiba girl drew a card, now having 4. "Magic card, Pot of Greed, I can draw 2 more cards!" She drew 2 more, and discarded ot of greed, having a total of 5 on her hand.

She smirked. "This is the end for you! Magic card, Polymerization! I will fuse my Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field with the 2 Blue Eyes White Dragon that I have on my hand!"

"Dragons of White scales, flying in the night sky, ready to show your massive power, come together as the moon shines upon you!" When the monsters were fusioning, Maria held her hands together and pointed them to her front, to the enemy. "Fusion summon! Descend, Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Maria laughed maniacally. "Say goodbye to your pathetic monster! Now! Ultimate Burst Stream of Destruction!" She ordered as the 3 heads attacked and destroyed the Revival Jam. But it regenerated. "What the?!" Her eyes widened. Marik laughed as the effect of his card of safe return activated. Marik drew 3 cards, having 5 on his hand. Maria looked seriously. "I end my turn here!" She had 2 on her hand.

"Wise of you, Ms. Kaiba! My turn!" Marik drew another card, now having 6. "First, I summon my Humanoid slime, then, I will use my magic card double summon! I can normal summon a second monster! I will summon another humanoid slime! Now, magic card Jam breeding machine! During each of my standby phases, it will summon a Slime Token! I have 4 monsters on the field, with this, now magic card pot of greed! I will draw 2 more. I tribute my 2 humanoid slimes with my slime token!"

"God that resides within the Heavens, infinite strenght upon you, destruction is in your soul, come and descend from the sky to judge your opponents! APPEAR, SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!" The Egyptian God card appeared as Maria stepped back. "What the hell is that?!" She was surprised. "The attack of Slifer is determined by the number of cards on my hand!" Marik said with a smirk. Slifer now had 2000 attack points.

"That is all for my turn" Marik smirked as Maria looked and drew a card. She had 3. "2000 is still a few, again! I will defeat that God with my strenght! Ultimate Burst of Destruction!" The Ultimate Blue eyes white dragon attacked Slifer. "NOT SO FAST! TRAP CARD JAM DEFENDER! Each time one of my monsters is attacked, I can change the target to Revival Jam!" Marik smirked as the Revival Jam was destroyed but revived. And the effect of Safe card of return activated, giving Marik 3 cards more, now 5000 attack points for Slifer the sky Dragon. 'He quickly surpassed the strenght of my Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon. If I am not careful, he will totally obliterate me!" She looked seriously. "I set my 2 cards face down. That is all!" She said with an angered tone on her voice. She only had 1 card on her hand, her Kuriboh

"My turn!" Marik drew a card, now having 6. Slifer's points increased to 6000. "How about this Ms. Kaiba?! Slifer, attack!" The big mouth of Slifer the sky Dragon threw a beam towards the enemy Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Like if I will let that happen! Quick Spell! Fusion Cancel!" The Ultimate Blue Eyes separated then the 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared. Maria noticed Slifer's second mouth attacking her dragons. "What's that?!" The 3 Blue eyes White Dragons' attack was reduced from 3000 to 1000 attack points. "Slifer's second effect. When the opponent summons a monster, that monster's attack is reduced in 2000 points! That monster is destroyed if the attack points are 0!" Marik laughed a bit as the Kaiba girl looked with some shock on her face. "They survived your attack, right? That means you draw 9 cards!" Maria said. "That is correct! And that means, Slifer's attack and defense increases to 15,000!"

Maria began to think. "Anything else I need to know?" "The Egyptian God cards aren't affected by Monsters' effects, magic or trap cards! They are Gods!" He smirked. "Right, thanks. Is that all?" She seemed to be with an idea. "That is all, but there is nothing you can do!" Marik said. Maria looked to her deck. She closed her eyes and drew a card, now she has 2 on her hand. She opened her eyes to see that card and smiled. "I knew I could count on you. Card face down! Graceful Charity! I must discard 2 cards from my hand but I can draw 3!" She does this. "Now, magic card Monster Reencarnate! I can get a monster from the graveyard to my hand!" She smiled. She had 2 on her hand. "I will tribute summon using my Blue Eyes white Dragon and my Lord of Dragons! Come, Kaiser Glider and Luster Dragon 2!"

"What's that for God's sake? You won't win with that!" Marik yelled. "Who said I will win using them? I will win with this. By Banishing a Light and a Dark type monsters from my graveyard, I can special summon my Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the end!" She summoned, in her last monster zone, a new dragon. "And I will activate it's effect! It will destroy all cards in our hands and field, and for each one of them you will get 300 lifepoints damage!" She smirked. "You fool, Slifer can't be destroyed!"

"I don't need to destroy Slifer, I only neeed to destroy YOU! NOW!" The effect activated, the Chaos Emperor Dragon shined and destroyed all cards, except for Slifer. However, Marik soon realized that, with 15 cards on his hand, Maria's victory was more than clear. "No..! MARIIIA KAIIIIBAAAAAA!" He yelled as he was sent away with the explosion, his life points reaching 0. The card of Slifer the Sky Dragon descended and Maria grabbed it. She seemed to feel...great with it on some form. She looked to Mokuba. "Let's. leave! You won this time, I didn't do a shadow game because you still could live once I had taken of Kaiba Corp, but now." He snapped his fingers as the man holding Mokuba broke his neck with his hands. Maria's eyes widened. "MOOOOOKUUUBAAAAAAA!" She ran up and held the lifeless body of her brother. She began to cry, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "NOOOOOO!" She yelled to the sky, one victory and a huge loss...


	3. Chapter 3

The cementery had various people in there. Yugi and his grandpa Sugoroku, Anzu, Jonouichi, Hiroto and Bakura; some business partners of Kaiba Corp. and even Pegasus J. Crawford were there to support the Kaiba girl, now alone, without family. Her usual, white attire was now black. The rain was coming as everyone was giving some words to the, once aliva, Kaiba little one.

Pegasus, with the Millenium eye on his face, saw through Maria's thoughts. He wanted to know with more accuracy how bad she felt about this. Mokuba was everything for Maria, everything she was doing, everything she had done and everything she would do was for her little brother; to give him a better life, to give him the happiness she could never have. He walked up to her. "Kaiba-girl" He looked at her as she turned to see him, her tears rolling down his cheeks. "I understand how you feel right now. I had a wife, and I still miss her."

Pegasus planned to take over Kaiba corp eventually, but he saw that she has a similar pain to what he has and sighed. "We will work together, not only to improve Duel Monsters, but to make sure both can keep going, alright?" He offered his hand and she held it, still crying, not saying a word.

"Tell me, Kaiba-girl. What made that duelist thing he could defeat you?" Maria slowly checked her small bag with cards and showed the card of Slifer, the Sky Dragon. Pegasus' right eye widened in surprise. "It has been a while since I've seen an Egyptian God card. Maria, I don't know what will come to you, but please be careful. There are other 2 Egyptian God cards out there: Obelisk the Tormentor; and the strongest of the 3, the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Maria looked at him, although she took note of it, she simply didn't want to think on it. Everyone left the place.

In her room, Maria undressed to get some pijama as she noticed a man, wearing a long, grey cloak; his skin was brown and had a hat of sorts on his head, maybe Egyptian. She stood and got in a fighting position. She got close of her prototype of a duel disk. "Who the hell are you?" She asked. Shadi sighed. "My name is Shadi, I am the guardian of the Millenium Items"

She looked seriously. "Millenium Items?" Shadi nodded. "7 powerful objects made in the Antient Egypt 5000 years ago." He explained softly as he showed a box. "You, Maria Kaibam had been chosen to hold of this: the Millenium Puzzle. However..." He showed the Millenium Scale and used it on Maria. Her eyes widened as she felt like she fell asleep. He could see that the heart of the Kaiba girl was in pain, but it was not evil on itself. Although she could be cruel, she didn't mean to be like that. She does things so her brother Mokuba could be safe, now that he is gone...she feels she lost her purpose. "I see. That is all I need to know. I will give to you something that may be beyond your knowledge. The Millenium Puzzle grants a wish to anyone who manages to put it together. It requires extreme intelligence to do so" Maria was holding of her head and received the box. Then, Shadi was suddenly gone. She feels he will be watching over her. She still was not in mood to do so, but she opened the box to see various scattered pieces. "This may take a while..." She thought and looked to her prototype of a duel disk. "And work on the actual product will also...take a very long time..." she sighed. "Let's see what we can work with..."

-4 Months later-

Maria had been working greatly on both the Millenium Puzzle and the Duel Disk, also in several things related to her company. Her device now worked perfectly. She smiled greatly, and the shine of her eyes was returning. "Very well. " She left it on the table and then, with only a piece remaining, she managed to do the pyramid with the chain known as the Millenium Puzzle. Her wish was that someone could fill the void that Mokuba left. The Item shined intensely as she covered her eyes. "What in the world...?" She wore the Millenium Puzzle on her neck and it began to shine. Her eyes widened as the sign of the Millenium Items, like a light on her forehead, appeared and transformed her. Maria's hair was slightly spikier, her chess was bigger and some facial factions were more defined than before. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Hm? Where am I?" Her voice was different than before, this one looked to her left arm then to her right hand. Maria's spirit was floating next to the newly formed Maria, Yami Maria. "WHAT?! THAT IS MY BODY!" Her eyes widened in shock as the other could see her. "So, you were the one who fixed the Millenium Puzzle? You are my partner now" She said calmly, with a soft smile on her face. "Partner?! You stole my stupid body! Give it back!" She seemed angry.

"Who are you?!" The Kaiba girl asked in several anger. "Who...am I?" The other one sighed and looked down. "I am sorry I can't answer you that but...I can't remember anything from my past" She answered. Maria's eyes changed from angered ones to surprised ones. "Wait, you don't?" She asked once more. "No, I don't remember anything. I don't know why I am in the Millenium Puzzle. "

Both looked at eachother and the Kaiba girl sighed. "Alright, then. There is no other choice. We will be partners. Although...you do look pretty much like me. Maybe I should refer to you as 'other me' for now" Maria suggested to the other girl. "I don't see the problem, partner" She replied with a soft smile. "Understood, other me. I will find a way to bring your memories back!" She showed some excitement.

Yami Maria decided to go back to the Millenium Puzzle and give back Maria's body to her. She looked surprised and smiled. The Kaiba girl grabbed the Duel Disk and wore it on her left arm when she got a call from one of her employes. She answered the call. "Kaiba here. What do you want?" "Ms. Kaiba! There is a woman that wants to meet you." The man on the phone said. Maria nodded. "Understood, I will go there." She said as she went down to the entrance of the Kaiba Tower. Once there, she would meet a woman with similar clothes to those of Shadi, long black hair and a beautiful face. She stepped back. 'Another one...is she like Shadi? No...my guards could see her. Shadi just...appeared' She thought.

The woman walked slowly to Maria. "Ms. Kaiba. It's an honor to meet you. My name is Ishizu Ishtar, and I must talk to you of various things" That was what the Egyptian woman said. Maria remained sceptical and wondered what she wanted to talk about...


	4. Chapter 4

In a very elegant car, Maria Kaiba and Ishizu Ishtar were going towards the museum of Domino City. "So what do you want to talk about with me, Ms. Ishtar?" Maria asked. "You will soon find out, Ms. Kaiba. Just I ask you have a very open mind to understand what I want to tell you once we are there" The Egyptian woman replied with a soft tone on her voice. Maria rolled her eyes. "I think I am the enough open minded to understand what you want to tell me by now" She crossed her arms. Yami Maria was sitting, in theory, next to her partner and waved. Maria looked at her and had to make sure she did not act out of ordinary.

"I assume you look at the Spirit of the Pharaoh" Ishizu said as she noticed her. "Pharaoh?" Yami Maria asked as well as Maria at the same time. "I...Uh, yeah. She is trapped within the Millenium Puzzle for what I can tell. I still believe this is some sort of cheap trick, but I can't find any realistic way to do somehting like this..." She admitted. Ishizu chuckled. "Of course not. The Millenium Items were done with a very powerful, dark magic around 5000 years ago."

Maria was paying attention to Ishizu's neck and noticed her necklace, the same sign of the Millenium Puzzle was there. She remembered something:

2 years ago, it was Christmas, Duel Monsters had a very good season, represented in good sales, so Pegasus invited Maria to a dinner along with her brother Mokuba. The creator of Duel Monsters tripped as Maria quickly caught him with her brother so he didn't get hurt. "Watch over your steps, Peg-!" The Kaiba girl noticed his left eye. It had a weird object on it. "What's that...?" She asked. Pegasus looked back at her as he reincorporated. "Just something that aids me, Kaiba-girl. You don't need to worry" The man said with a soft smile.

"Your necklace. That must be one of those Millenium Items!" Maria pointed as Ishizu showed a soft smile and nodded, closing her eyes softly. "Of course. It is the Millenium Necklace. It allows me to see the future" She replied. Maria was confused. "The future?" Ishizu nodded. Maria could not believe something like that. However, a spirit is with her. "I've seen 4 Milllenium Items so far: The Millenium Eye of Pegasus, Shadi's Millenium Scale, Your Millenium Necklace and the Millenium Puzzle. I don't know what are the other 3 or where they are" She admitted. Ishizu began to think on her brother, Marik. "My brother has the Millenium Rod with him, he can control people with it..." She said sadly. "Your brother? Who is him?" Maria asked. "His name...is Marik Ishtar"

Maria's eyes got a several rage as she got on top of Ishizu holding her by her dress, pulling her to be face to face. "Your brother and his men killed my younger brother, Mokuba!" Her eyes had several tears as Ishizu tried to get off of Maria. "I-I am sorry. My brother was not always like this. He was corrupted by his own darkness" She replied. "Explain yourself!" Maria got off of Ishizu as this one was scared. "You see...Marik and me had the mission of defending the Pharaoh once this one returned back to our world. Marik suffered a lot, we both suffered. Marik could not hold that he felt as a prisoner in his life for the Pharaoh and his darkness began to consume him. He wants to get the 3 Egyptian God cards so he can have the power to be a new Pharaoh and rule over everything. This is personal, and I would get it if you deny it, but please...Maria Kaiba, please help me to save my brother!"

Maria could not believe what she has heard. Save the killer of her brother?! That was absurd but...she could do for Ishizu what she could not do for herself. Probably, this was the way of redeeming herself at last with her brother. She closed her eyes and breathed very deeply. She got that out and looked to Ishizu. "Alright then. I will help you to save your brother of himself" She nodded. "That's a promise." Ishizu was surprised of this. The car arrived to the entrance of the museum. It had an annoucement of an Egyptian exhibition.

Ishizu and Maria walked next to eachother, looking to the different objects from the different cultures until they arrived to the Egyptian exhibition. "Here it is. You must see, that the incoming battle was foreseen" Ishizu explained as Maria walked and noticed an inscription with her on it. She stepped back. "What the hell?! What...?"

"Yes. I believe that you were a reencarnation of the Pharaoh" Ishizu stood next to Maria. Yami Maria was surprised. "I am a Pharaoh, and you are a reencarnation of me, Maria" She said. Maria noticed 3 signs as she got her Slifer card and looked to it. "So, this is for Slifer. The one at the left must be Obelisk, and the one of the top must be the Winged Dragon of Ra, correct?" Maria asked to Ishizu. "That is correct. When you get all the Millenium Items, and the 3 Egyptian God cards, we may be able to return the Pharaoh to the place she belongs" Ishizu said. Maria remained silent. "Right, where are the other Egyptian God cards?" She asked. Ishizu showed her card of Obelisk the Tormentor. "Obelisk!" The Egyptian girl nodded to Maria's surprise. "Treasure hunters had been traveling across the world, trying to get the cards. They had 2, but my brother's arrogance allowed you to get Slifer. I could defend Obelisk the Tormentor. However, Marik has the Winged Dragon of Ra, and he won't do the same mistakes twice..." She said as she looked to the inscriptions. Maria nodded. "You can trust in me. I will save him of...himself, I guess"

Maria took the card and saved it in her bag with all her cards. "Kuri" She heard a voice and looked around, but didn't find anything. "Strange" "Are you alright, partner?" Yami Maria asked. "Indeed I am. Thanks for that" She said. "Marik won't come just like that" Maria began to think in how to attract them and then, both Ishizu and her got the conclusion. "A tournament! The winner gets the weirdest card of the loser!" Both said in unison. And she looked to her new Duel Disk. "We will use this one as excuse to do the Tournament, to conmemorate the use of this duel disk!" Maria rose her arm to the ceiling and turned on her duel disk as it hatched in battle mode. Ishizu nodded. "I will keep an eye in case of need." She held Maria's hands. "Thank you" She could not get off of Maria's grasp. "Oh no, you are not getting away. I will save your brother, but you must be there to help me out!" She smirked. Ishizu was surprised. "I-I think it is fair then..."

With some effort, the Battle City tournament was set for all public, rookies and experts. They had to do a login with certain requirements.

A new day began at school, Yugi and his friends were watching a commercial in a small computer they had at school. "Woah! A tournament in Domino city! Yugi, we must sign in!" Jonouchi said with excitement. "But you must...you know...Shizuka" Anzu said with a soft tone. Jounoichi knew what she was referring. "Oh...yes" He sighed. "I still have a long way to go if I want to pay her operation..."

"Is that so?" Maria walked up. "Oh, it's Maria!" Yugi noticed. Maria looked to Jonouchi. "I never liked you, Jonouchi. And I don't play favorites or else I would have to give everyone what I am going to give to you" He gave to him a paycheck with the enough money, and even some more, for what he needed. "I need you to listen, the 4 of you." Maria said with her arms crossed. "Really?!" Jonouchi almost cried. "What do we need to do?!" He asked. "I suppose only you and Yugi may be what I can define as good duelists, so" A couple of men came with the newly produced duel disks for them both. "You must be in the tournament. I will be monitoring how you develop. Once the tournament day comes, I will explain the rules of it. Get duels and better cards, or else I will be able to destroy you easily, boys." She said softly.

"A-are you sure?" Yugi asked. "Definetely, you must grow now. Jonouchi, Yugi, you have a month. Now go!" She ordered as she left the room and began to chuckle. 'Mokuba, don't worry. I will get that Egyptian God card and defeat Marik, then you will be able to rest in peace!' She thought as the new mission began.


	5. Special Chapter 1

There was a month until the Battle City Tournament could began. Maria was doing simulations and trainings in Kaiba corp. with the Egyptian God cards until she had an idea. She wondered what could happen in 200 years. Will people keep the memories of Duel Monsters? Would it be a forgotten game? That made her do something.

Domino city's screens and many others around the globe had Maria suddenly on it. "People! For those who don't know me I will present myself! I am Maria Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. I've been thinking in what we will do to the people in future generations, our legacy. For that, I've developed a contest! " The screens showed a spaceship. "In this spaceship there is a capsule where we will send Duel Monsters cards, but not any cards! They will be designed by you! The best designs will be send to space! Give it all you got on those designs! They will be official cards thanks to a special colaboration between Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions, more specifically, the creator of the Duel Monsters game, Pegasus J. Crawford and your server. Don't disappoint me!" She said as the screens returned to the normal scheduled programs.

Maria was in the cellphone with Pegasus on it. "Wonderfully done, Kaiba girl! That was splendid!" He said with a cheerful tone. "I know, hundreds of people will come with their designs. Most of them will be just battle and fight, I wish some that are original and stuff, don't you think?" She asked. With time, more and more cards came.

The Kaiba girl had a hard time reading them but it was not impossible. One of them caught her attention. It was of a small kid. His name was Judai Yuki. He began to read the letter it had.

_Dear Ms. Kaiba:_

_Hello! My name is Judai Yuki, I am a 5 years old boy. I love duels and you are my hero! I sent you my designs in this letter: I love the Elemental Hero Archetype, although I don't have any of them yet. The main card is Elemental Hero Neos! He can use something named Contact Fusion with the beasts known as Neo Spacians, a technique that allows them to fuse without using Polymerization, but they can't stay for long unless there is a Neo Space card around..._

_I also wondered if you could help me. In this letter I sent you my favorite card in all the world! It's name is Yubel! Everytime I have a duel and I fail to summon her, my opponents pass out and end injured...I wondered if sending her to space can fix her of not doing something like this. _

_Greetings, Judai Yuki_

Maria found the letter pretty adorable as she checked Judai's drawings. She could tell who was Elemental Hero Neos, who were the Neo Spacians and the other monster cards he offered. This is what she was looking for! She then proceeded to hold of Yubel's card. She didn't detect anything wrong at first. She heard some sort of voice.

"Judai, why?" It was a female voice. Maria stood up and looked around. Yami Maria showed up. "What is it, partner?" She noticed her scared. "Another voice, this one was a female's" She replied. They both noticed a weird spirit in there, seemingly confused. "That must be the spirit that is causing problems to Judai, partner" Yami Maria said as she turned to see them. "Who are you?! Where is Judai?!" She yelled to them in anger and planned to hurt Maria.

The Millenium Puzzle defended Maria of Yubel's effects on her as her forehead shined once more with the Millenium symbol. "YUGIOH!" Maria turned into Yami Maria. "I won't let you hurt my partner, spirit!" She said with an slightly angered tone.

"The spirit of the nameless Pharaoh of the Antient Egypt...you are with this woman?" Yubel asked. Yami Maria nodded. "Yes. My partner and me are one, and I won't let you hurt her as long as I am here! Mind crush!" Yami used her mind crush on Yubel to knock her out. The Pharaoh held the card. "Maybe we can send her to space" She said. Maria's spirit appeared next to Yami Maria. "Yes, but we must do another card special for her, one that keeps her safe, like a Guardian."

With the enough effort and time, the job was done. Yubel, this Guardian, and Judai's cards were sent to space where they would get cosmic energy from the light. Maria showed a soft smile, looking to it. "Judai Yuki, congratulations. You are the winner" She said as she rubbed the head of the small boy next to her. She walked back to Kaiba corp to prepare for the incoming tournament. She did not have any time to lose.


	6. Chapter 5

A month passed since the Battle City Tournament had been officially announced by Maria Kaiba, tons of duelists signed up for this huge event that would be all over Domino City. Kaiba was not joking with the name 'Battle City'.

Maria dressed up properly as she looked to her mirror, she noticed Ishizu on her door as her eyes widened and jumped a bit for the surprise. "Wa! What the hell?! Ishizu! Where you watching me all this time?!" She growled in anger. Ishizu had a blush, looking to a side. "I am sorry Ms. Kaiba. One of your guards told me I would find you here" She bowed in respect to the CEO of Kaiba Corp. as this one sighed. "Good grief Ishizu. Tell me when you come. No guard comes here unless I order it, and that gives me privacy so I can dress where I want" As she tried to reason it, her face more and more red with the idea of being watched like that, she was angry and embarrased.

"I am sorry once more. I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that, Ms. Kaiba" Ishizu replied. Her tone was calmed, like if she did not see anything of the other world, and that was making the Kaiba woman be on her nerves as well. "Goddamit, now I must close the door... I let my guard down, that is all" She said proudly. Ishizu looked and stood by her side. "The tournament will begin shortly, are you ready?"

"Of course I am. I got 2 of the Egyptian God cards. I must get the third one and not let Marik get the 3. It is a simple task" Maria said with determination on her tone of voice. "Tell me, what do you expect to do once you get the 3 Egyptian God cards?" Ishizu looked at her with a serious look. Maria was thinking. "Once I have them, I will get the Millenium Items. I wish to help my other self in any way I can. "

Maria looked with some doubts as Ishizu got closer. "You don't want her to go away, do you?" She asked. Maria looked down for a bit and sighed, closing her eyes, opening them softly to see Ishizu's face. "No. Although it was strange for me to be with the Pharaoh at first, she managed to fill the void that Mokuba left. I don't want to lose something like that."

Ishizu smiled softly and walked with Maria after she was completely dressed. They began to explore calmly the entire city. "I must warn you, the rare hunters are around. They may want to go after you first" Ishizu warned. Maria nodded as she prepared her duel disk. "Of course, they may try to come to me but I will kick them down!"

As they walked in the city, a rare hunter intercept them. He had a smirk on his face. "Maria Kaiba, I finally find you" He said with a smirk. "I am not that hard to find if I am honest. What do you wish?" The Kaiba girl seemed to be as serious as always. Ishizu remained by her side. "I came to take what belongs to Lord Marik: your Egyptian God cards!" He said, pointing to her. She simply prepared her duel disk. "If you need a duel, just say it." She said.

"DUEL!" The counter rised to 4000 life points for both duelists. "I'll let you take the first turn" The girl said as she took her 5 cards. The rare hunter did as well. "Why thank you. That will be everything I need for your doom. First magic card, swords of revealing light! You won't be able to attack in 3 turns from this one!" He yelled. 4 cards remaining. "Now, magic card Infinite cards! We both can hold an endless number of cards in our hands" He said. 3 more now. "I'll summon in defense mode a giant soldier of stone. I'll finish my turn" He said softly.

Maria was looking at this carefully. 'Let's see. I can't attack for three turns, this mean he wants to win time to find a card for his victory, and infinite cards will allow him to get it without much problems. However...could it be that he is not looking for one but for many cards, like Marik with Slifer? I doubt it. He would have taken this chance to Tribute Summon it. Maybe it isn't the monster that he must summon, but the one he wants to have on his hand. Exodia!..I see. So he wants to summon Exodia, and plans to lock me with the swords of revealing light and get it easier with infinite cards. Like if I will let that happen"

The girl began to laugh almost maniacally, closing her eyes while doing so. Ishizu was confused on this as well as the rare hunter. "What is so funny?!" He yelled to her as she looked to him with a smirk. "That I am doing to defeat you, and show how pathetic you are as a duelist! And I'll make it in this turn!" She said, pointing at him, totally confident on her words. "What?! That's impossible! You can't do this!" The rare hunter yelled.

"Try me, idiot" She said as she held the card of the top of her deck. She closed her eyes and believed in her cards. "MY TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!" She drew a card and looked at it. She smiled. "First, magic card Pot of Greed! I can draw 2 more cards!" She now has 7 cards on her hand and smirked. "The real fun is about to begin! Magic card Polymerization! I will fuse the three Blue Eyes White Dragons on my hand!" She smiled. "Dragons of White scales, flying in the night sky, ready to show your massive power, come together as the moon shines upon you!" When the monsters were fusioning, Maria held her hands together and pointed them to her front, to the enemy. "Fusion summon! Descend, Level 12, Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

A giant dragon of three heads rose and roared with everything. The Rare Hunter was scared of this as he backed up a bit. "Magic card! De-fusion! Come now, my three Blue Eyes White Dragons!" The Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon separated and turned into 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons. "I normal summon my lord of Dragon's in defense mode! Now, I'll activate his effect! When he is on the field, dragon monsters are not affected by card effects! Battle, Blue eyes white dragons! Burst stream of destruction!"

The three Blue Eyes White Dragons roared and blasted a powerful blast against the enemy, obliterating him and defeating him. "Ugh..." His lifepoints reduced to 0. She walked up and took all the cards of his deck. Only a Red Eyes Black Dragon was a real card, the others were altered, and there were three copies of each of the pieces of Exodia the forbidden one. She broke his entire deck. "Marik, if you see this then only listen. You will be defeated and the last Egyptian God will be mine!" She proclaimed as she got another piece for the finals of the tournament she was organizing. "Very well"

Yami Maria showed up by her side. "Seems I was not required for this one." She said as she turned to see her partner and other self. "Once I find a proper duelist, you will come out. This one was just a waste of your time to be honest" She said as Ishizu walked up and smiled. "I am very glad you could make it." Ishizu smiled as Maria held her hand. "Thanks...just keep me on check and we will be doing just fine."

"I heard you made a donations so Jonouchi's sister could get an operation on her eyes. That was so nice of you to do, Ms. Kaiba" Ishizu said calmly and she sighed. "She deserved it. I had to donate a ton to that hospital and do plenty of paperwork to keep that fact in a low profile but from there, I did" she said softly and walked with her. "I assume you will come to the Tourney too, right?" Maria asked to Ishizu. "If you don't mind, I'll be assisting you. Now dueling much" She said softly. "As you wish" she replied.


	7. Chapter 6

After the Rare Hunter was defeated, Maria got one of the pieces of the map for the finals. She saved it in a bag she had. She despised those who dishonored duel monsters and would do anything in her powers to give the proper punishment. For that, everytime she was reported of someone who breaks the rules, she defeated that someone with Obelisk the Tormentor. Ishizu also defeated some duelists by her side but she watched over the Kaiba girl. She wondered if it was right for Maria to have the Egyptian God cards with her. She was unsure if it was the right choice.

Once they had 4 pieces of the map each, Ishizu decided to see the truth by herself. She asked Maria to keep going, as she had to go 'to the bathroom'; the Kaiba girl didn't mind and decided to go on her own, least for now.

Ishizu was by herself. She closed her eyes and let the necklace she had do it's job. It began to shine intensely and made Ishizu look ahead in the future. It was a duel, in a platform in the sky. The clouds were stormy as hell and there was the bright shine of the Winged Dragon of Ra. Marik, Ishizu's brother, had assumed a twisted, new look that complemented an increased madness. She was scared but she coulf see Yami Maria looking to Marik without fear. It was her turn in this, and with that turn she summoned both Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor.

The millenium item she was using, however, began to be erratic and showed more images to her, spread across time in the future. She could see Maria wearing a black shirt with a red jacket and skirt, as well as boots with a small heel; then she could see her on a motorcycle that had the appearance of Blue Eyes White Dragon; she wore a proper suit but her arm had a shining red eye mark glowing on it.

She returned back to the present and began to think on it. 'Maybe...what happened?' She was not getting anything of it. However, those visions gave her some guarantee that she was trusting the right person. She wondered many things now, but they could be answered in due time.

Ishizu eventually found Yami Maria, which defeated another group of random duelists. She turned back into Maria, breathing calmly, feeling the wind. She still needed to get used to share a body with the spirit of the Pharaoh but she was okay with it for the most part. "Ms. Kaiba" Ishizu walked calmly to her as Maria turned to see her with a calm expression on her face. "Yes? What is it?" She asked. "I have all pieces now. Do you need something?" Maria asked.

Ishizu showed her duel disk. "I'd like to do a duel against you, if you allow me to. I will serve you of anyway if I win. You must give me Obelisk back if I win" She stated with a serious expression. Maria prepared her duel disk. She was severely confused. "Partner, I detect some questions in her heart. Do you want me to do this duel for you?" Yami Maria asked. Maria looked to her. "No, I will handle it. However, I want you to tell me how she feels with time" she said. Yami Maria agreed.

"DUEL!" They both yelled as they both drew 5 cards on their hands. Maria looked seriously as she took the first turn by drawing a sixth card. "My turn!" she said. "I summon lord of dragons in defense mode! Then magic card flute of summoning dragon! It allows me to summon up to 2 monsters, but I must have Lord of Dragons on the field. I summon Luster Dragon 2 in attack mode and Primal Material Dragon!" she said as 2 dragons showed up. "I place a card face down. That's all" She only has 1 card left on her hand

Ishizu nodded. "My turn" she drew to have six cards on her hand. "Magic card dragged down into the grave. Both players reveal their hand and we must choose 1 card to send it to the graveyard" She simply said. Maria looked shocked. 'What is she planning?!' She thought. She revealed she had a Pot of Greed and had to discard it. Ishizu showed she had 3 monsters, 1 magic card and 1 trap card: Soul of Purity and light, Zolga and Hourglass of courage; Graceful charity and Curse of Royal. "I choose your magic card Graceful charity!" Maria said as Ishizu noddeed then dropped that card to the graveyard. 4 cards left on the Egyptian's girl hand.

"I summon Hourglass of courage in defense mode" she mentioned as her monster appeared. "By it's effect, and until the end phase, it's attack and defense switch. I place a card face down. Turn end" She said. Ishizu had 2 cards on her hand.

"My turn!" Maria drew. Yami Maria stood by her partner, as a spirit. "I'm detecting hesitation on you, Maria. What is it?" She asked. "That she did...revealing her hand. What is she planning to get with that?" She asked. Yami Maria actually didn't know, although she could get the feelings of people to an extent, she could not read minds like Pegasus does. Maria only had a card in her hands, but it was not something she could use at the moment. "Turn end"

"Won't you attack?" Ishizu asked. "Primal Material Dragon's effect, anything that can be damage turns into lifepoints. It applies to you as well." Maria replied. "I see, so this is a defensive measurement until you can reach a powerful monster like Obelisk or Slifer" Ishizu asked. Maria remained serious. 'Is this some sort of mind game?' She thought.

"Hourglass of courage's effect. When it is my turn once more, it's attack and defense return to normal but they become twice their respective values" She said as she drew a card. "You are very quiet today, is it normal?" Ishizu inquired. Maria didn't answer. Ishizu had 3 cards on her hand. "I summon Ceremonial Bell" she simply said. "Ceremonial Bell's effect. Both players must keep their hands revealed all the time it is on the field" she said with a stoic tone. Maria looked seriously as she showed the card she had. It was Kuriboh. Yami Maria stood by Maria. She was rather curious of what she would earn from this."That's the end of my turn" 2 cards on Ishizu's hand

Maria drew a card. "My turn!" Ceremonial Bell's effect had to be applied. Maria sighed as she showed the magic card Polymerization. "Partner, you are getting confused. Your monsters won't reply to you if you have so many questions in your heart, you must focus!" Yami Maria said to her as this one looked to the spirit. She looked to her Kuriboh card and this one winked to her. Maria understood, though it was hard to apply sometimes. "Turn end!" she claimed.

Ishizu drew a card. "My turn" She didn't reveal the card...yet. "Your bell's effect should reveal the card you have, why haven't you done it?" The Kaiba girl asked. Ishizu placed it showing it is pot of greed. She drew 2 cards and showed them this time: Wingweaver and swords of revealing light. She used the magic card to stop Maria from attacking 3 turns. The Kaiba girl smiled. "Card effects don't affect dragon monsters on the field as long as lord of dragons is active" she said.

Ishizu decided to summon Wingweaver by tributing her 2 monsters. This monster of level 7 appeared. "Battle, attack primal material dragon!" Wingweaver attacked it and destroyed it. However, and due to it's effect, Maria would win lifepoints instead of losing them. Instead of having 4000 lp, she would have 4350 lp. "Turn end" she said calmly

Maria nodded. "My turn!" She drew a card to notice it was Graceful Charity. She nodded. "Magic card Graceful Charity! I must draw 3 cards and discard 2!" she said as she did so. 'One Blue Eyes Dragon. I tribute my Lord of Dragons and Luster Dragon 2 to bring my Blue Eyes White dragon!" she placed it and showed the mighty dragon it was. "Turn end" she said. She still had 2 cards on her hand. "When Lord of Dragons left the field, it's effect left with it. " Maria admitted.

Ishizu nodded as she drew this time for her turn. 3 cards on her hand. She summoned Zolga in attack mode. "Equip Magic Cestus of Dagla. I equip it to my Wingweaver. She gets 500 more attack points and if there is battle damage, I earn lifepoints equial to them. Battle!" Wingweaver got shining wings as she attacked and destroyed Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Blue Eyes!" Maria began to lose 250 lifepoints and Ishizu earned that quantity, having 4100 and 4250 respectivelly. "Zoga, attack!" she said as Kuriboh suddenly popped to be destroyed. "Kuriboh's effect. When I discard it, no battle damage is done" She said as she looked rather seriously.

Ishizu smiled. "I end my turn. Maria Kaiba, you aren't going with everything on me, are you? I want you to show me the power of your wrath, come!" She claimed as Maria looked to her opponent seriously. What she could do? It was an interrogant...


End file.
